


Seven days (double)

by Walkyrie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I know Sarek is the world's best dad, M/M, Sarek is a mean little shit at first I didn't mean it like that, Top Spock, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Wedding Planning, fake relationship haha we all have read enough fanfics to know how this will end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyrie/pseuds/Walkyrie
Summary: Spock tells his father he is in love with Jim Kirk in order to avoid marrying T'Pring.Sarek organizes a wedding quickly. There is no way out of this. Spock and James T. Kirk must get married.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out that moral support is not why Spock brought him to New Vulcan, Spock saves Jim's ass, then Sarek shows up and neither Jim, nor Spock can save each other's asses anymore.

Not wanting to marry T'Pring was illogical. Spock blamed his human half for this irrational feeling. He knew that this marriage was necessary, especially now, when Vulcans were endangered species. It was Spock's duty to participate in repopulation of New Vulcan. However, the thought of marriage made Spock feel queasy and uncomfortable. Even though marriage was logical, it was not what the Vulcan wanted. This feeling was too strong to ignore, he knew that he would not be able to live with himself after marrying T'Pring. Spock also knew that his father won't take 'no' for an answer. His father would never understand how Spock felt, he wasn't half-human after all. Therefore, Spock had to come up with a logical reason as to why he would not marry T'Pring. Thankfully, he found a solution to this problem and that's why he was standing in front of Sarek's house on New Vulcan with Jim by his side.

"You look nervous," Jim noted, taking one glance at Spock. "I didn't know Vulcans could be nervous."

"I must admit I feel... uneasy," Spock replied. He heard Sarek's steps getting closer to the door. "There is a serious matter I must discuss with my father."

"Be honest, you brought me here for moral support?"

Kirk's laughter died the moment Sarek opened the door. It must be noted that Spock didn't have time to explain his idea to Jim, so the Vulcan was left with a plain hope that the Captain would play along. As far as Jim knew, Spock took him with to have some company.

"Hello, father," Spock greeted and raised his hand in ta'al. Jim copied his movements and said, "Mr Ambassador."

After returning their greetings, Sarek invited them inside and led them to what Jim assumed was a living room.

"Take a seat." Sarek gestured to a sofa and sat down in front of Spock and Jim.

"What is the matter you wanted to talk to me about," Sarek inquired, "that was so urgent you came personally?"

"I will not marry T'Pring, father," Spock stated. Sarek's eyebrows shot up a little in a well-hidden surprise.

"Why?"

Jim felt shivers run down his spine. In this one word Sarek had put everything he felt: coldness, disappointment, curiosity. Jim now understood why Spock needed his excessive human optimism – Sarek killed all the mood. To be honest, Kirk was kind of used to Vulcan emotionlessness and logic, he was friends with Spock after all. But nothing could have prepared him for what Spock said next.

"Because I love Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

It took all Jim's willpower to keep his facial expression neutral. His heart beat wildly in his chest, palms got sweaty. He stared at Sarek who kept glancing from Spock to Jim and back at Spock. _Such_ turn of events Jim definitely hadn't expected, so all he could do to keep Spock's ass safe was to stay quiet and nod along.

"Is it true?" Sarek turned his attention towards the Captain.

"Yes," Jim lied. He was proud that he was a good liar, it often came in handy. In situations like this, for example. Although, Kirk couldn't recall a time when he had to affirm that his First Officer was in love with him.

"Well," Sarek said after a moment of thought, "it changes everything. Although, I will not conceal my disappointment in your choice of partner, Spock. You will not take part in repopulating New Vulcan, an activity that right now is every Vulcan's duty."

"I acknowledge it, father."

"Very well." Sarek nodded. "When will the bonding ceremony take place?"

Now that one certainly threw Jim off balance.

"What?" he blurted out, before he could think. He sat close enough to Spock to feel him tense, however, the Vulcan didn't look at him.

"By 'bonding ceremony' my father means marriage, Jim."

Kirk could say they were even now. He had saved Spock's ass earlier, now his First Officer did the same to him. All debts cancelled.

"Ah, yes," Jim cleared his throat. "My apologies."

"We have not decided yet," Spock replied to Sarek.

Jim mentally let out a breath of relief. That should keep Sarek from asking any more questions. Also, he won't have to actually marry Spock. They could just keep delaying their marriage and 'split up' once T'Pring found a different bondmate.

"In that case, I will arrange a ceremony in seven days here, on New Vulcan," Sarek said. His words crashed over Jim like a wave of ice cold water. "The length of your shore leave is two weeks, correct?"

"Yes," Spock answered, realizing that Kirk wasn't able to form any words.

"Excellent. You are welcome to stay here until the end of your shore leave," Sarek said as he got up. "I will now arrange necessary preparations."

As soon as Sarek was out of the room, Jim turned towards Spock and half whispered, half yelled.

"What the hell, Spock? Why didn't you say 'no'?"

"That would generate more questions which we would not be able to answer."

"So what? We get married just like that?" to emphasize his words Kirk snapped his fingers.

"I see no other way out of this situation," Spock said slowly, his gaze fixated elsewhere. "However, you must not worry- "

"Oh, really," Jim mumbled under his breath.

"- because we will not have to stay married. I estimate three months after marriage is the best time to get a divorce."

"Ugh, just great." Jim hid his face in his hands. Don't get him wrong, he was neither homophobic, nor xenophobic. Who even was these days? What made Jim so anxious was the amount of problems, shit and lies they would have to deal with if they took this road. Actually, there were no 'ifs', they were already on their way to marriage.

Spock was Jim's friend and he'd go to hell and back if that meant he could help him in any way. Besides now that Jim started to calm down, the idea didn't seem so drastic anymore. Spock was right, they'd have to play a married couple for three months and then they could laugh about the whole ordeal.

"Okay, I'll do it," Kirk said.

"I must point out that currently you do not have a choice."

"Oh, I do. I could ask Scotty to beam me to the farthest end of the galaxy, but I won't, because as your friend it is my duty to help you. So let's get this over with."

Spock nodded and stood up.

"I suppose I ought to show you the rest of the house as you will stay here for a week. Perhaps two if my father insists."

"Fine with me. Lead the way."

* * *

After the short tour Jim and Spock got beamed back on the _Enterprise._ The Captain didn't hesitate to call an emergency meeting, so a few minutes later Bones, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty were sitting at a table in a conference room. At first, their faces expressed worry and Jim couldn't blame them. Emergency meetings were rare and were used only if something bad had happened, that's why they were called _emergency_ meetings after all. But then frowns turned into smirks when Kirk started explaining the situation.

"I swear to god," Jim groaned when Sulu snickered, "if you all don't wipe your smug looks away from your face, I'll do it myself. This is not funny!"

"Oh, it is, you can't believe how much," Bones said.

Jim squeezed the bridge of his nose. He loved his crew, don't get him wrong, but sometimes they were a total pain in the ass. Jim and Spock would be stuck on New Vulcan lying their way through countless questions about their love life that would inevitably come. What Kirk needed most right now was to shake off one worry off his shoulders – the _Enterprise_. He needed his crew to deal with a pile of ship related details, reports and management of the rest of the crew so he could focus on the hellish road that lay ahead.

"Don't worry yerself, Captain," Scotty assured him. "We'll take good care of yer girl. At least I certainly will, I love the _Enterprise_."

"What he said." Uhura nodded her head towards the CEO. "You won't have to worry about the ship. Enjoy your shore leave."

Muffled laughs filled the room after Uhura's last words. Jim didn't say a word, only rolled his eyes.

"Come on Spock," he said. "Gather your stuff and let's go."

Jim didn't take much with him: some clothes that weren't from Starfleet, PADD and a few paper books. He supposed that clothes for Vulcan ceremonies and feasts would be replicated. Other than that he couldn't imagine what else he could possibly require.

Kirk met Spock in the transporter room. The Vulcan had a small bag with him and he looked calm and reserved like usual.

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

Jim huffed.

"Considering the fact that an hour ago I found out we're getting married, I'm as ready as I could possibly be," then he added with a wink, " _hon_."

Spock merely glanced at the Captain, but Jim could swear he saw a small smirk on his lips.

"Energize."

The familiar feeling enveloped Jim and the black and white halls of the _Enterprise_ turned into red sand and stones.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has to present to Sarek a logical reason as to why he cannot sleep with Spock in the same bed, Spock turns Jim's life into a big pile of embarrassment, Sarek starts asking questions and Jim comes to a stomach-flipping realization the next morning.

Jim realized he was screwed the moment Sarek said that they should get settled into their room. _Their_ not each other's, or Spock in his own room and Jim in the guest bedroom. Nah, Sarek's words were clear – they were to stay in the same room. When Jim shared his dorm room with Bones, he had absolutely no problem with that, mainly because there were _two_ beds. Jim wasn't a specialist in Vulcan culture and their logic, but he could bet his head that Vulcans found having two beds in one bedroom illogical if a supposedly engaged couple had to stay there. Now all Jim had to do was to overthrow this logic. Man versus Vulcan.

"Mr Ambassador," Jim turned towards Sarek, refusing to step over Spock room's threshold.

"I insist you call me Sarek, James," the Vulcan said in his monotone voice. "Formalities are unnecessary."

"Okay, Sarek. Listen, Spock and I... We- uh-" Jim gestured with his hands as if wanting to make his point clearer. Sarek lifted his eyebrow unimpressed and most definitely on his path to regretting having Jim as his son-in-law. "I'd rather not stay in the same room with Spock."

"Why is that?"

"You see-"

"Jim wants to engage in a Terran practice commonly known as 'no sex before marriage'. He is concerned he will not be able to resist-"

"Keep my hands off of him," Jim interrupted Spock, feeling that the conversation was turning more embarrassing with each word. "It's difficult to keep my hands off of him."

"I see," Sarek said thoughtfully, completely oblivious to Jim's internal cringe session. He will strangle that green blooded hobgoblin a.k.a. Spock. Couldn't one of the most logical beings in the Universe come up with a different solution? "Well then, follow me, James, the guest bedroom is this way."

While leaving Jim turned around, pointed to Spock and drew his thumb across his neck. The Vulcan stared back at him, his face expression blank. Jim wanted to rip his bangs off.

The moment Jim placed the last T-shirt in the drawer, there was a knock in his door. The Captain threw a 'come in' over his shoulder as he put his bag away. The door opened and Spock came in.

"Captain," he said, but Jim lifted up his hand, silencing him.

"Jim. We're about to get married. Calling each other by titles is suspicious."

"Very well. Jim," Spock closed the bedroom door. "Based on my observations you are not pleased with the solution I had come up with in order to explain why you would not share a room with me."

"Yep."

"Then, I apologize. I hope I did not cause you too much distress."

"Oh, no, you didn't," Jim swatted his hand. "I was just super embarrassed and wanted the ground to swallow me forever. No biggie."

"I do not understand why you would wish for an earthquake to occur. The effects would be disastrous, not to mention dangerous."

"Trust me, Spock, earthquake is better than the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing."

"You would rather engage in intercourse with me before marriage than experience an earthquake?"

"What?" Jim scoffed and plopped down on his bed with a groan. "And it all started with a metaphor..."

Jim was holding his head in his hands when he felt the mattress dip beside him. The unique smell of Spock reached his nostrils and Jim involuntarily breathed in a little deeper. His muscles relaxed and he lifted his head to look at Spock.

"I also wanted to thank you for assisting me with this... process," his First Officer said. "You were the only logical solution to avoiding marriage with T'Pring. I did not have enough time to find a solution to my problem that would not involve you."

"Why are you so opposed to marrying T'Pring in the first place?" Jim asked. "As far as I know Vulcans are betrothed from an early age."

"That is correct." Spock inclined his head forward. "To answer your question, even though I find it logical to marry T'Pring, I... do not feel that this would be the right way for me. I am certain I would not be content with my life."

"So basically, you'd feel unhappy."

"Yes."

"I see why you needed a _good_ reason to not marry her. Vulcan's don't care much about emotions, do they?"

"We find them to be obstacles to a fulfilling and productive life."

Jim suddenly thought that he was glad Spock was only half-Vulcan. He realized the _Enterprise_ would not be the same without his First Officer by his side. There would be no one to play chess with, their inside jokes would be forgotten. Jim imagined the emptiness in his chest that would occur if Spock got married and stayed on New Vulcan. The Captain did not want this emptiness to actually come true.

"You owe me a big one for this," Jim raised his finger. "And your apology is accepted."

"Good. Would you like to hear a detailed description of Vulcan bonding ceremony?"

"Hit me with it."

Spock raised his eyebrow and this simple gesture made butterflies dance in Jim's stomach. How could raising an eyebrow be so hot? Spock ignored Jim's metaphor and started to explain the ceremony from A to Z, mentioning even the subtlest details. Jim was sure that he'd had to hear that again or read about the process in his PADD to not screw up such scrupulous event.

After the lecture they played chess and it seemed that they were still on the _Enterprise_ , engaging in one of their evening talks. When Spock announced 'checkmate' the second time this evening, Sarek asked them to join him for dinner. Jim once again found himself in an uncomfortable situation because firstly, Vulcans didn't talk while eating and secondly, he had no answers to Sarek's possible questions about their relationship. So when they sat down behind a table laid out with a pile of food, Jim sent mental prayers to Spock to answer each question with as much logic and as less embarrassment as possible. Not that he could hear him anyway.

Sarek kept quiet, while they were eating, but the moment their plates were empty, the Vulcan asked:

"When did you two realize you were mentally compatible?"

Jim glanced at Spock who had neutral expression on his face. Even Jim, who could read the Vulcan as an open book, could see that he was unfazed by Sarek's question.

"I did not realize that our minds had bonded until the moment when Jim died. I could not mistake the feeling of the bond breaking with anything else."

"The bond formed gradually then," Sarek added.

"Yes."

"Did you feel anything, James?"

Jim realized that he in fact, did. It was like a constant warmth in the back of his head, which faded away while he was dying. It had returned with a new force when he woke up from the dead in San Francisco. Then there was this need to be close to Spock, to be _closer_. It was not an empty arousal, it was something more intimate. Yes, Jim could admit that he had a teeny tiny crush on his First Officer, but what he felt was deeper and stretched far beyond a simple crush. So were their minds really bonded? And more importantly, why didn't Spock tell him that?

"I did." Jim cleared his throat. "I still do. Feels warm inside? Not fever warm, more like..."

Jim once again gestured with his hands in attempt to explain his thoughts. This time Sarek seemed to get it.

"Despite the lack of details, I understand what you mean," he noted. "Amanda described the same feeling to me."

Spock mother's name carried a vibe with it, it was soaked with a heavy taste of heartbreaking death combined with airy bright memory. It hung over the trio like a thick blanket, tying their tongues for a moment. Sarek was the first one to break the silence.

"How did you decide to pursue your relationship?"

"After Jim was resurrected, I came to the conclusion that it was illogical to hinder the development of our relationship. His death made me acknowledge how frail human life was and that some things might have been left unsaid and undone. Therefore, I proposed to Jim the idea of having a romantic relationship between us."

"What he said." Jim pointed to Spock.

"I see." Sarek nodded. "Very well. I have sent out messages to Vulcans responsible for the ceremony. Tomorrow you ought to create a guest list and decide where you would like to have the ceremony take place. Have a good night."

With these words Sarek rose from his seat and went into the depths of the house.

"Awesome," Jim mumbled and helped Spock clean up the table. When that was done, they returned to Jim's room for another game of chess.

Today's events had completely exhausted Jim, his limbs felt heavy as if they were blocks of sponges soaked in water. By the second game Jim's upper half was practically lying on the table. While Spock was contemplating his next move, Jim closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, it was already morning. Jim was in his bed, under fluffy covers. His face flushed red when he almost like a pure-blooded Vulcan came to the logical conclusion that Spock _carried_ Jim to the bed and tucked him in. Weird warmth settled in Jim's chest at the thought, while his heartbeats thumped loudly in his ears. The man groaned and hid his face with a pillow. The day promised to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, apparently I'm not good with endings. That one seemed weird to me.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim contemplates his life decisions, he and Spock make a guest list, and end up on the floor of Spock's bedroom. Also, Jim realizes he's screwed and it's only day two.

Jim wondered whether he had ever had a dilemma like this: should he stay or should he leave? Should he cowardly hide in the bedroom and escape the embarrassment of meeting Spock or should he go out _now_ , because it was already almost noon and it was impolite to cowardly hide in host's house in order to avoid seeing certain someone who carried Jim to bed the previous day? That one was definitely the question of the day. Thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, someone else decided in Jim's stead. A knock on the door threw Jim out of his frantic train of thought. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Time to face the music or should he say - Spock.

"Good morning, Jim," the Vulcan greeted. "You have not left your room yet . Are you feeling well?"

"Peachy," Jim grinned, his cheeks burning.

"I do not understand how one might feel as a Terran fruit."

"Of course, you don't. You never feel peachy, only _adequate_." Jim emphasized the last word and even added air-quotes. "So anyway, I just woke up late. Give me a minute to get dressed?"

The closed door muffled Spock's 'will one minute be enough time to get dressed?'. Jim threw on some informal clothes: a blue T-shirt and jeans. After two glances in the mirror, meticulous hair fixing and rubbing sleep out of the eyes, Jim was ready.

Spock already was in the dining room, setting plates on the table. Even though Jim moved as quiet as a whisper of the wind, Spock said without even turning around, "Taking into account that it is too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, I have prepared a meal consisting of both breakfast and lunch."

"Cool, thanks. Sorry for being such trouble."

"You are not an inconvenience, Jim," Spock said and finally turned to look at his Captain. The Vulcan froze for a fraction of a second, then continued what he was doing with smooth movements. He commented, refusing to meet Jim's eyes, "Blue color suits you well."

"Thanks." Jim sat down and dug in. "Bones always says it brings my eyes out. That's why I always wear blue when going to a bar."

"I am afraid, I do not understand." Spock sat in front of Jim, not eating, simply watching.

"Well, we humans do only two things in a bar: drink and pick up girls."

"Do females too 'pick up' girls?"

"Depends," Jim shrugged, his mouth full. Despite having zero meat in it, Vulcan food was rich in taste. For a second Jim thought that he could get used to it.

Once he was done, he helped Spock take his dirty dishes away. While Spock washed them, Jim dried them with a towel.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"My father is meeting a Vulcan priestess today. She performs bonding ceremonies. Then he is meeting Lieutenant Uhura to discuss the informal part of the event."

"Uhura?"

"Yes."

"There is going to be a party?"

"It seems so."

"I did not agree to a party."

"You could have not agreed or disagreed, because my father had not even asked whether you wanted a party."

Jim groaned. This was getting out of hand. No doubt Uhura wasn't the only one who was going to plan the party. The whole goddamn ship will be in it too!

"Is it too late to cancel?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

The rest of dishwashing process was spent in silence. When Spock handed Jim the last plate, their fingers brushed, sending a jolt of electricity from Jim's hand to his brain. It was not a static electricity, this one was... _different_. Jim glanced at Spock, but the latter one had already turned away. Jim wondered whether the Vulcan had felt what he had. In order to avoid an awkward silence, Jim cleared his throat and said:

"So... the guest list."

"Would you prefer to create the guest list here or in my room?"

Another question of the day. Before Jim's mind could fully process the question and pros and cons of every option, his mouth blurted out:

"Your room. If you don't mind," he added after a beat.

"I do not. Follow me, please."

On his way to Spock's room, Jim's gaze swept over the Vulcan's broad shoulders, his arms, and went lower and lower... Jim blinked and quickly looked up. He was _not_ going to check out his First Officer's behind. So not going to. Thankfully, Jim was saved from internal struggles, embarrassment and mental facepalms by Spock who motioned for his Captain to come in. Jim's first words as he stepped over the threshold were:

"Looks bland."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jim snorted at Spock's facial expression and plopped down on his perfectly made bed, rumpling up the sheets in the process. He could bet his right arm that Spock was having an aneurysm right now.

"It's not a bad thing," Jim explained, gesturing to the bare walls. "It's just... Your room lacks personality. Nothing here says that Spock lives here."

"I must disagree with your statement." Spock took a seat behind his desk. "Clothes in my closet indicate that I live here."

"I know you're messing with me."

After a pause, a small, barely noticeable smirk appeared on Spock's lips.

"I must admit, I am."

Jim huffed and leaned back on his hands, glancing around the room again. The bare walls were white, there were no plants in the corners, no pile of clothes under the desk. The room was basic, emotionless.

"I'm gonna decorate it," Jim stated and looked over at Spock who had already opened a new document on his PADD.

"Why would you want to decorate my room?"

"Because apparently we're engaged and that's what couples do. Don't worry, I'm not gonna splash colors on your walls. Just some plants or pictures would be nice. Maybe a yellow rug."

"Why yellow?"

"It's a bright color, lightens up the mood. Might even make you crack a smile when no one's looking."

"I doubt a rug is capable of that," Spock said that in such voice that clearly stated he was done with Jim's shit. But it wasn't an annoying or irritated type of 'done with one's shit'. It was harmless, almost playful. "We ought to create a guest list, Jim. What are your proposals?"

"Marry me." Jim just could not not say that. He laughed at his own joke and added, "Oh, wait. We're already doing that."

" _Jim_."

"Okay, okay, I'm calm and collected." Jim lifted his hands in front of him. "Alright, we're definitely inviting the bridge crew, Bones and Scotty."

"Noted," Spock said as he typed in his PADD.

"Where are we going to have the ceremony? How big is the place?"

"I think a Vulcan temple nearby would be a logical choice. It is quite spacious. Do you plan to invite the whole crew of the _Enterprise?_ "

"Ah, you know me so well, Spock." Jim winked at his First Officer who had a sour expression on his face.

"Perhaps we could invite them to the after-party. Only closest friends should be present during the bonding ceremony."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Good. I assume the list is complete."

Jim nodded.

"Yep. That was a short one. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I do not have any plans. Perhaps we could spend the afternoon inside, I have a collection of controversial research papers that I would be delighted to discuss with you. In the evening, as the temperature drops, we could take a walk outside."

Jim's mind was tearing itself in half, trying to pick one statement out of the following ones: 1) he is asking me out! 2) Spock is merely being a hospitable Vulcan. Jim had about half a second left before the silence got weird, so he quickly said:

"Sounds awesome, I'm up for it."

Because honestly, what could possibly go wrong here?

* * *

Spock was sitting beside him so close that their shoulders and arms were touching. Jim could feel Spock's body heat radiating off of him in waves. They were sitting on the floor in Spock's room and reading a research paper about eugenics on their PADDs. Another PADD was laying on Jim's other side, which contained a ton of classified reports on eugenics experiments. Jim didn't ask where Spock got this information, Spock's Vulcan half was smart and his human half was capable of pulling some strings.

Spock leaned over Jim, reaching for that particular PADD. A whiff of Spock's scent blew past Jim, making his heart almost leap out of his chest. Spock was so, so close. Spock returned to his previous position, the PADD in his hand now. The whole movement hadn't taken longer than one second, but that second was enough to throw Jim off his tracks. For a moment, his body refused to move, it was as stiff as an icicle. After swallowing and blinking a few times, Jim was able to turn his gaze back on the screen of his PADD.

Jim remembered the question he had asked himself earlier and chuckled bitterly in his mind.

 _Well, shit_.

* * *

The moment Jim was back in the guest bedroom, he went straight to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. His neck and cheeks were burning up, his heart was hammering against his chest and his mouth was drier than all the deserts on New Vulcan. He and Spock had spent hours reading and talking about the research. Whenever Jim talked, gesturing wildly, even getting up and pacing back and forth, throwing his hands in the air; whenever he spoke, he was totally focused on the subject. He dived head first into pros, cons, examples, hypotheses. He was so engrossed in the topic that he didn't even notice neither Spock's presence, nor his scrutinizing gaze on him. But the moment they closed the topic, the moment Jim sat back down on the floor and started reading a different research paper, his mind and senses turned towards Spock.

Jim never noticed how, but every time he left an inch between their bodies after sitting down, that inch was gone. Jim always found himself pressed to Spock's side. And that turned his mind into a mush. All he could think about was the physical contact, the warmth, Spock's smell, the sound of his even breaths, the sight of his fingers dancing on the PADD's screen. Jim could think about all these things at once, lightning fast, but whenever he tried to focus on the text in front of him, words made no sense to him. Jim used all his willpower to run through the text every time Spock put his PADD down, indicating he was done reading. Jim wouldn't have a logical answer as to why he was not able to read a word despite staring at the screen for an hour.

They took breaks from time to time. Spock made Vulcan tea for both of them, they had a snack in the dining room ("Vulcans do not 'snack', Jim"). When afternoon slowly transformed into evening, Spock said:

"Perhaps we could go outside in a few minutes. Would it be agreeable with you?"

"Yep." Jim stretched, his muscles tense from all the sitting. "I'll meet you in the living room."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement and Jim was out.

Jim stared at his reflection in the mirror. The color started to fade away from his cheeks and the Captain thanked both God and human physiology for that. He didn't bother to change, his clothes were suitable for an evening stroll.

Jim wasn't surprised when Spock already was in the living room. He was always the first one to arrive everywhere. When they were outside, Jim asked:

"Where do you want to go?"

"I would like to explore the city a little. It is unfamiliar to me. Do you have other ideas?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go to the city."

So they did. Spock gave in when Jim insisted they take random turns and go with their gut. The Vulcan didn't seem to be displeased about that, however. Jim stared in awe at the Vulcan architecture, amazed to see how perfectly stone could blend in with glass. They met a few Vulcans on their way. Some paid no attention to the pair, others visibly scowled in disgust, seeing Jim. The Captain had heard about logic extremists - a bunch of very logical and very conservative Vulcans. If they ruled New Vulcan, Jim wouldn't even be able to set foot on the sandy ground.

Jim and Spock walked in silence, interrupted only by either Jim's or Spock's occasional commentary about either the buildings or the streets. Jim enjoyed the silence that had settled between them. It was comfortable, warm and most importantly - made Jim feel understood.

It was quite late when they returned, and Jim was hungry as a wolf. Spock fixed them a light dinner and the two of them ate alone, Sarek had already returned to his study. To Jim's surprise Spock tried to engage in 'human small talk', while they ate. Jim didn't complain of course, it's just Spock usually was so 'vulcany'.

"Would you like to see a different part of the city tomorrow?" Spock asked after inquiring whether Jim found their evening walk satisfactory.

"Sure, I'd like that. Can't wait to make logic extremists jump out of their pants."

Spock raised his eyebrow and after a moment questioningly stated, "You mean that you cannot wait to make them angry by your presence."

"Exactly." Jim pointed at Spock with a wink. Spock's human skills were improving day by day. Jim could say he was proud.

"I see. I apologize that you had to encounter their dislike."

"Chill, they wouldn't be the first ones to dislike me."

"True. Many people disliked you at the Academy."

"Good old times." Jim grinned, eating the last bite.

Spock accompanied Jim to the door of the guest bedroom. The Captain turned to face Spock and had to gather all his willpower in a fist in order not to freak out. Spock was standing very close to him. Jim could simply lean in and kiss him. And why the hell was he thinking about _that,_ while standing in a hall? _Get yourself together, you hormonal teenager,_ Jim thought to himself and thanked Spock again for both the walk and the research discussion. The Vulcan bowed his head slightly.

"It was my pleasure. Good night, Jim."

"Good night," Jim said to Vulcan's receding form.

Jim slumped against the door as soon as he closed it and hid his burning face in his hands. Spock made him feel all giddy and ticklish inside, which could mean only one thing - James T. Kirk had a crush on his First Officer whom he was about to fake marry. He was screwed. So so screwed.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock take a nice stroll through the garden and discuss their evening plans that get crushed by an unfortunate event. Then the middle of the night turns quite eventful, which makes the unfortunate event seem not so... unfortunate anymore.

"So, lovebirds- "

"We are _not_ lovebirds." Jim pointed his index finger at Bones.

"Yeah, right. As I was saying, how are you two doing?"

Jim rolled his eyes. He was with Bones and Uhura who had beamed down for a short visit. Sarek was out and Spock was busy reading a research paper, which he had found 'absolutely fascinating'. Therefore Jim was left to act as a good host, so after sitting his friends down in the living room and getting some water for them, he started a conversation. After a little bit of whining and begging Jim found out that the real reason why the two of them were on the planet, was that they were planning the after-party. Which, of course, didn't make Jim happy at all. Don't get him wrong, he liked parties. He just didn't like parties _for him_. They were awkward and never had enough booze.

"We're fine, thanks for asking," Jim drawled. "Just this morning I beat him in chess."

"That's my boy." McCoy grinned. "Wiped the board with his green ass?"

"Precisely."

"I beg to differ."

Jim whipped around when he heard Spock's voice. His First Officer was standing at the entrance of the living room, clad in his dark robes and holding hands behind his back.

"That was a metaphor," Jim waved his hand dismissively as Spock headed towards them and sat beside Jim on the couch.

"I see." Then Spock turned his attention towards Bones and Uhura. "What is the purpose of your visit?"

Uhura raised her eyebrow, the glass of water lifted halfway to her lips.

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I am. I was merely inquiring."

"We're on our way to the hall where the party will be held," Nyota explained. "We decided to stop by and say 'hello'."

"Which you did, so now you can leave," Jim mumbled under his nose. Uhura chuckled in her glass.

"Don't be like that. You're gonna love the party."

"Especially the balloons," Bones added and wiggled his eyebrows, making Jim groan.

"There are going to be balloons? They are useless."

"I agree with Jim," Spock interjected. "Balloons do not have a logical purpose.

"You two have spent too much time in each other's company. Call off the wedding."

"Dr McCoy-

"I was _joking_."

Spock inclined his head, but said nothing more. Uhura clasped her hands together, getting everybody's attention.

"It was lovely to see you and your _fiancée,_ " Uhura pointedly looked at Jim, while saying the last word, "but we must leave. We have lots of things to do."

Spock rose from his seat, following Uhura and Bones who were already heading towards the transporter.

"Very well. It was good to see the both of you."

"Is nobody going to say anything about the fact that I was called a fiancée?" Jim threw his hands in the air. The guests only smirked, bid 'goodbye' to Spock and were gone a couple seconds later.

"That was ridiculous," Jim huffed.

"Once again," Spock said over his shoulder, for he was on his way to his bedroom, "I beg to differ."

Jim was left standing with his mouth agape.

* * *

After lunch Spock inquired whether Jim would find it satisfactory to take a walk in a garden. It was in the backyard and Jim had seen glimpses of it from his window, but never had had the opportunity to be there. So he said 'yes'. One cup of Vulcan tea later both of them were slowly walking side by side. Spock pointed in different directions and named the plants, their purpose, properties and history. Jim experienced a feeling like he was listening to a lecture just for his pleasure, not to take notes or memorize it for later. Spock was a good story-teller. Even though he was speaking pure facts and data, the timbre and tone of his voice felt like warm honey for Jim's ears.

They made a few laps around the garden and then sat down on a stone bench. The sun wasn't burning holes in Jim's shoulders, for it hid behind clouds. A warm breeze ruffled his hair and even though the air was dry, Kirk was thankful for it, because he had learned that any kind of wind on New Vulcan was a good wind. It made hot days more bearable.

Jim wiped away a few drops of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Even though it was late afternoon, the temperature still was high. He wondered how hot it had to be to make a Vulcan sweat. Jim decided that it would be too weird to ask that.

"Did you have a garden in your childhood home?" Spock asked out of the blue. Jim glanced at his First Officer whose gaze was locked on the plants in front of them. During one of their chess games on the _Enterprise_ Spock had mentioned that his mother was the one who created a garden in the backyard of his home on Vulcan. She tended to plants as often as she could and taught Spock to take care of them too. As he grew older he realized that having plants with no nutritional purpose was useless, but deep down he had never stopped loving them. Especially now, when they were one of the things that reminded Spock of his mother.

Jim needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He recalled the house in Riverside, the house he had never considered to be his home. _Enterprise_ was his home, not that hell-hole. There used to be a garden, but as Winona spent more and more time in space, it was abandoned and forgotten.

"No, I didn't," Jim finally replied. He couldn't call a bunch of weeds a garden. Jim felt Spock's eyes on him, but the latter kept quiet. Jim broke the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You do not need to pay to find out what I am thinking," Spock said. "I would always tell you."

After a beat he added, "I have merely realized that I do not know much about your childhood."

Jim cleared his throat. His childhood had always been a touchy subject. Only Bones knew more than anybody else. Not all though.

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you are willing to tell me."

That was the thing. Jim didn't know what he wanted to share and what he didn't. On top of that, everything was connected. If he left something out, blanks between his words would be painstakingly obvious. On the other hand, if Kirk spoke in general, it would be obvious too that he was hiding something. Jim didn't want to make Spock feel like he didn't trust him. It was just the Captain didn't think he was ready to share all of his baggage.

Jim's breath quickened. He wasn't sure whether that was because of anxiety or a sudden uncomfortable pressure on his chest. Another gust of wind caressed Jim's face and neck. He sighed in content. At least he wasn't sweating anymore.

"I-," Jim licked his dry lips. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Why?"

Kirk blinked. To what was Spock referring?

"Why what?"

The Vulcan turned his head towards Jim. He observed him for a few seconds with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You do not seem to be well," Spock stated. "What is wrong?"

Jim would have liked to answer. He would have liked to say that it was too hot outside, that his head was pounding, he was suddenly very thirsty, he couldn't keep his breathing under control and that he felt like was about to puke. Kirk really would have wanted to say all that, only he couldn't, because black spots started to dance in front of his eyes and ringing filled his ears. The man managed to mumble a weak 'Spock' before his eyelids dropped shut and the world disappeared.

* * *

Jim felt like he was floating. And dreaming. Because he kept waking up, but never remembered falling asleep.

* * *

Jim smelled Spock's soap and felt the fabric of Vulcan's shirt pressed to his cheek.

* * *

Jim was falling, falling, but... no. He wasn't. The movement was too slow for a fall. He was being laid down. Spock was leaning over him.

* * *

Something cold and wet was on Jim's forehead. Then it was gone. Then it was back, colder and wetter. Water streaked down Jim's temples.

* * *

There was a rim of glass lightly pressed against his mouth. Jim parted his lips and took a few gulps of water. Then again. And again. There was a hand in his hair, caressing softly. A voice, murmuring quiet words.

* * *

Jim's eyes flung open. He was laying on his side in his bed. Thick darkness had settled in the corners of his bedroom, but the lamps outside the house provided enough light to see the interior of the room. There was a jar of water on the nightstand with a glass next to it. Jim didn't feel thirsty though. He recalled drinking water, however, he couldn't tell how long ago that was and how much he had actually drunk.

Even though there still was a light headache, Jim felt considerably better. Exhausted, but better. Also, there was a pleasant warmth radiating from his back.

Jim blinked. There was an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close to another body. Its owner was breathing evenly, obviously asleep. Jim felt Spock's breath on the back of his neck.

Despite having been shocked a few moments ago, Jim felt his eyelids slowly drop shut. So what if Spock wanted to cuddle him? Maybe he stayed just in case Jim's state worsened. Maybe he decided to lay down for a moment. Maybe it just so happened that he ended up being wrapped around Jim. All in all, Kirk didn't mind. He was warm and content, what else could he possibly need?

As he was gradually descending back into the dark oblivion that awaited him, Jim thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to get a heat stroke after all.


End file.
